Diez días en el mar
by josebaro2001
Summary: Luis, un niño español al que no le agrada el mar acaba a bordo del Nautilus, y hace una apuesta con el capitán Nemo: se quedará 10 días,y si logra hacer que cambie de opinión, se quedará para siempre. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Aquel día no sucedió nada que pudiera predecir tan emocionante aventura. En realidad, nada emocionante pasaba nunca en el aburrido pueblo español en el que vivía. No es que yo estuviera sediento de emociones, pero la monotonía de mi vida comenzaba a asfixiarme. Como ya dije, el día en que todo comenzó parecía tan ordinario como todos. Al menos hasta que durante la tarde, mi padre dejó sobre la mesa un periódico cuyo titular decía: "El monstruo marino vuelve a atacar." No era una noticia fresca. Los periódicos de todo el mundo llevaban semanas hablando de lo mismo: de la misteriosa bestia que atacaba un barco tras otro. A mí el mar nunca me había interesado mucho, pero en estos días de vacaciones de verano me aburría horriblemente, y de pronto tuve una idea alocada y temeraria: iría a cazar a esa criatura, así la gente dejaría de hablar siempre de ella. Así fue como, tras insistir incansablemente a mi familia, conseguí que me permitieran, con sólo catorce años, subir a un bote de remos y adentrarme en el océano con una cuerda, una red y un arpón. Mi corazón ardía de alegría al pensar en los honores que recibiría tras matar a la bestia. Llevaba ya un tiempo en alta mar, cuando al fin visualicé mi objetivo: un narval gigante, con un cuerno de al menos dos metros y tan afilado como una espada. Apunté con el arpón y disparé. Inmediatamente el animal reaccionó embistiendo mi frágil embarcación, lanzándome fuera y arrojándome al agua. Nadé con desesperación para salir a la superficie y me aferré a la primera cosa sólida que encontré: el lomo de la misma criatura que había pretendido cazar. En cuanto la toqué me di cuenta de algo sorprendente: estaba hecha de planchas de hierro. No tuve tiempo de pensar nada más porque en ese momento alguien me arrastró dentro de ese extraño artefacto. Asustado, cerré los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro. Por un aterrador momento creí estar muerto, pero entonces todo el recinto se iluminó con una luz muy brillante, y pude ver dónde me encontraba. Parecía una celda, y en cuanto me di cuenta de ello un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué malévolo ser sería capaz de construir semejante máquina? Pero entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Un hombre de aspecto imponente y autoritario, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, entró a la cabina donde estaba encerrado.

\- ¿Q-Quién es usted?

-Me has perseguido sin motivo aparente y has tratado de atravesar el casco de mi nave con un arpón. Creo que me toca a mí hacer las preguntas. ¿Quién eres tú y qué buscas?

Tardé unos momentos en responder. La presencia de aquél individuo realmente me intimidaba. Cuando al fin logré articular palabra, le conté lo que había sucedido.

-Me llamo Luis. Vengo de España. Había oído hablar de un monstruo marino que atacaba y hundía barcos, y quise…

-Y quisiste tomar cartas en el asunto. – completó la frase por mí. Asentí, nervioso. No sabía que oscuras intenciones podría tener mi interlocutor. – Ah, la curiosidad de los jóvenes no tiene límites.

Había algo sumamente raro en el tono de voz del desconocido. Comencé a impacientarme un poco y dije tímidamente:

-Disculpe, pero sigo sin saber quién es usted o dónde estoy.

-Estás en el Nautilus, un barco submarino que yo mismo construí. Yo soy el capitán Nemo.

No parecía querer hablar más sobre sí mismo, y yo, teniendo cada vez más miedo de este personaje, tartamudeé:

-Bueno, lamento mucho haberlo molestado. No se preocupe, me iré ya mismo de aquí.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y dijo algo que me hizo sentir más asustado que nunca:

-No puedo permitir eso.

Nada más oírlo me eché a temblar, pero no me atreví a decir nada.

-Verás-continuó-No puedo permitir que reveles mi existencia al mundo. No puedo dejarte en libertad.

Estas palabras me cayeron igual que una sentencia de muerte. Olvidando mi dignidad, grité:

\- ¡Déjeme ir, se lo ruego! ¡Le juro que no diré nada!

Por primera vez apareció en sus ojos un atisbo de compasión y dijo, suavizando la voz:

-No tengas miedo. Prometo tratarte bien.

-No es eso-repliqué-No soportaría vivir bajo el agua. Si salí a navegar hoy fue sólo por arrogancia, por tratar de lograr lo que nadie había logrado. Por favor, no me obligue a quedarme aquí.

-Te puedo asegurar que el océano es el mejor lugar para vivir. Mucho mejor que la tierra.

-No le creo.

-Hagamos una apuesta. -sugirió. -quédate diez días. Si logro que aceptes que la vida es mejor aquí que allá arriba, te quedas para siempre. Si no, te dejaré ir.

La perspectiva de un reto me animó y me hizo recuperar el valor perdido.

-Acepto el desafío. -dije extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato. Antes de estrechármela, me miró un instante y me advirtió:

-Yo siempre acabo ganando, muchacho. ¿seguro que quieres correr el riesgo?

Si pensó que con eso me amedrentaría, se equivocaba. Sin bajar la vista, asentí, y sellamos la apuesta. Luego me guio hasta un dormitorio, pues ya era bastante tarde, y en cuanto se fue tuve tiempo de pensar clara y tranquilamente. "Vaya forma de acabar el día"-pensé- "Dentro de una ballena de metal, en medio del océano, prisionero del hombre más raro del mundo". Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Desperté al día siguiente con la sensación de que todo lo ocurrido ayer no había sido más que un sueño, pero al mirar alrededor y comprobar que me hallaba en un cuarto con paredes de metal, adiviné mi error. El recuerdo del osado desafío que acepté vino a mi memoria con la fuerza de una bofetada. Me surgió una oleada de preocupación; no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme en aquel lugar el resto de mis días. Pero ya había aceptado, no habría vuelta atrás. Respirando profundamente, logré sobreponerme. No debía preocuparme. Había ganado muchas apuestas en mi vida, y esta no sería la excepción. En ese momento, uno de los miembros de la tripulación entró y me indicó por señas que bajara. Lo hice, y luego de desayunar, Nemo se ofreció a guiarme en un recorrido por el barco. Lo seguí, y comenzó a explicarme pacientemente para que servía cada habitación, aparato o mecanismo que encontrábamos. Me reveló mucha información acerca de la electricidad, las corrientes, la presión atmosférica y demás. Pero cada vez que intentaba preguntar algo acerca de él, como su nacionalidad, por ejemplo, respondía cortante: "No te incumbe". Decidí no insistir en el tema. Cerca de las diez de la mañana, la visita guiada terminó, pero me dejó más interrogantes que respuestas. Me pregunté qué motivos tendría para abandonar la superficie y adoptar este estilo de vida tan peculiar. Quién sabe, tal vez lo averiguaría más adelante. Por ahora me conformaba con lo poco que ya sabía. Pasé la tarde leyendo en una gran biblioteca, aunque no entendiera la mayoría de los libros, que trataban sobre economía, biología, geografía y demás temas. A mí me gustaba leer, no se crea que no, pero prefería las lecturas ligeras y añoraba una buena novela de aventuras. Apenas pensé esto me sentí como un idiota: desear una novela de aventuras cuando ya estaba viviendo, en la realidad, la más grande aventura de mi vida. Pensé en mis padres. Ellos nunca me habían prestado mucha atención. Esa era una de las razones por las que en mi pueblo me aburría tanto. Pensé en cómo reaccionarían cuando se dieran cuenta de mi desaparición. Seguramente creerían que simplemente me estaba tardando más de la cuenta debido a una desorientación. Eché un vistazo al reloj que había en el salón; eran casi las nueve de la noche. A pesar de ello, no sentía un asomo de sueño, así que decidí dar un paseo. En eso estaba, cuando me topé con la parte frontal de la nave que era transparente, seguramente por estar hecho de cristal. Me lo habían mostrado durante el recorrido de la mañana, pero no le había prestado mayor atención. Ahora que miraba atentamente, a la luz de poderosos rayos eléctricos, pude ver una escena que me agradó muchísimo: peces de distintos colores, arrecifes de coral, algas verdes y otras cosas sorprendentemente bellas. Estaba tan maravillado observando, que no noté unos pasos que se acercaban silenciosamente. Salí de mi ensimismamiento al notar una mano en mi hombro.

-Hermoso, ¿cierto?

Era la voz de Nemo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la figura imponente del comandante del Nautilus. Parecía muy contento, y supe por qué. Sosteniéndole la mirada, le contesté

-Efectivamente. Pero no basta para convencerme. Tendrá que esforzarse más si quiere ganar.

A pesar de mi respuesta mi voz temblaba, y el hombre lo notó.

-Por mí está bien. Puedo ser muy paciente si me lo propongo.

Y diciendo esto se alejó hasta perderse de mi vista. Camino a mi dormitorio, sus últimas palabras resonaban en mis oídos. Traté de adivinar qué planearía próximamente.


End file.
